Glasses
by YagNi82
Summary: Niou is fascinated by Yagyuu's glasses. Yagyuu thinks Niou will look gorgeous with glasses. Renji is perverted, Yukimura is delighted, Sanada has no say and Akaya is innocent. Platinum Pair


**Platinum Pair – Glasses**

 **Anon Note : This is my reply for a prompt at Tenipuri Anon Kink Meme. And since it's for anon kink meme, it is obvious that there would be lemon. The kinks involved are top!Yagyuu, glasses fetish and bukkake. I absolutely love Platinum Pair and seme!Yagyuu. So, any prompts involving them is much loved. There's also a Troika threesome if you squinted. So yeah, bear with me. I tried my best to fulfill the request. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

 _"If eyes are the windows to the soul, glasses frame its desires."_

Whoever that spout that nonsense to one pissed off Niou Masaharu needed to be murdered. Or slapped by Sanada. Yep. Definitely slapped by Sanada and perhaps a few tarundorus too because not even death is worse than that.

Oh wait. Perhaps he should get Yukimura involved too because god forbid for Atobe Keigo to actually fear Sanada.

Yukimura, on the other hand, was a completely different level of entity.

Perhaps Niou should run to Yukimura. Seriously. He is that willing to sell his soul to the Devi .. _*ahem*_ Demigod to risk the wrath of Hyoutei's buchou.

Curse the stupid, romance-addicted, not official fukubuchou, blue-haired tensai of Hyoutei for his tendency to spout random romance and kinky nonsense to everyone around him when the mood strikes.

Niou now can really understand the reason Shishido got a permanent stick up his ass.

Who can stay calm with such baka in the team?

"Niou-kun?"

Niou cursed as his mental rant and endless death wishes towards Hyoutei's tensai was halted by the very voice of his major problem. He pulled up a smirk and tilted his head back to raise one delicate eyebrow to his double partner. "Sup?"

"You're distracted."

That was not a question.

"Have it not occur to you that I might be deeply thinking about the world and universe rather than simply distracted?" Niou couldn't help but retort back, his gaze followed the slight twitch of his partner's brow before fixed on the glasses.

Niou wondered how Yagyuu can see through those glasses when it seemed, so… _opaque._

The snort that come from the Gentleman was not the slightest bit proper or living up to the nickname but Niou was not surprised. Yagyuu was never so uptight around him anyway.

"Niou-kun…," the tone was disapproving, with a hint of amusement mixed in it. "I'd appreciate it if you refrain from pranking anyone… _especially_ other schools…"

Okay, the way Yagyuu pushed his glasses up that nicely shaped nose and accentuated just the right places of his face was not attractive at all. Nu'uh. Not at all. Niou _almost_ grimaced when Yagyuu took a seat next to him on the floor, his eyes fixed on the somehow opaque looking glasses of his partner.

Niou remembered the fiery passion of the eyes behind the glasses and _almost_ shuddered in pleasure.

Perhaps that stupid blue-haired baka might be right…

Wait, what?

That was not Niou admitting one romance-addicted tensai is right in _anything_.

"Niou-kun?"

Oh, shit. Yagyuu was frowning that frown.

Niou visibly gulped when Yagyuu leant towards him and all too scandalously caged Niou between his thighs. The Gentleman gently tugged the Trickster's necktie, tilting his head slightly to the side in one that could be assumed as adorably confused (to _other_ people eyes at least, but Niou knew better). The glasses moved slightly askew to the movement of his head.

Niou failed to stop himself from gazing the movement of the glasses.

He wondered if the fiery passion would be the same if Yagyuu wore the glasses whenever they had sex.

Or perhaps it would be amplified? Or subdued? Does the glasses framed his desire like Oshitari said?

Niou was snapped out of his thoughts when Yagyuu took off his glasses, revealing his dark eyes.

Niou somehow managed to fail again in controlling his eyes as his gaze followed the glasses as it left the sinful face of Yagyuu Hiroshi.

Had glasses really give that sexy effect on people or was it just Niou's imagination?

The corner of Yagyuu's lips twitched as if he was refraining himself from giving a reaction to Niou's obvious interest on his glasses.

He wondered if Niou would look good wearing glasses.

A piece of memory flashed through his head and Yagyuu stiffened, staring thoughtfully at his glasses.

Niou, flushed adorably pink. Niou, eyes heavily lidded in pleasure. Niou, writhing and clinging to him begging for more. Niou, tied up and restrained. Niou, looking deliciously fuckable.

Niou in glasses.

Yagyuu gritted his teeth, jaw tightened as his imagination added glasses in each of his memories.

Niou, glasses askew on his face as he flushed adorably pink. Niou, gazing up to him through the slightly fogged glasses, eyes heavily lidded in pleasure. Niou, glasses down so low on his nose as he writhed and clung tightly to Yagyuu, voice hoarse as he begged for more. Niou, glaring at him through the glasses, hands tugging on the restrain on him. Niou, glasses on his face, looking thoroughly submissive and deliciously fuckable.

Yagyuu stared at his glasses.

Niou stared at Yagyuu's glasses.

A flash of lightning and a distant yell snapped them both out of their imagination.

"Who do you think it is…?" Niou managed to breath out, wriggling a bit underneath Yagyuu.

Yagyuu rolled his eyes. "Kirihara-kun, I bet."

"I was hoping it would be either Yanagi or Yukimura for once."

"Sanada-kun wouldn't dare to raise his voice to Yukimura-kun," Yagyuu snorted. "He's _that_ whipped."

Niou raised an eyebrow, totally not missing the growing hardness of Yagyuu's pants. "What about you?" he taunted. "Aren't you _whipped_ too?"

Yagyuu had the balls to smirk. "I prefer to do the whipping, actually."

"Oooh…kinky~"

The slight movement of Niou's hips rolling up to his growing arousal reminded Yagyuu that he literally had Niou at the corner of the rooftop, Niou's back against the wire fence as he caged the other boy beneath him.

Yagyuu's gaze fell to his glasses again.

He can't help but notice that Niou's gaze followed his and rested on his glasses.

"Ah," he said, tugging on Niou's necktie again, harder this time.

"What?"

"You like my glasses, don't you?"

The way Niou stiffened was comically funny as it was obvious that the trickster did not appreciate the fact that Yagyuu had discovered his unhealthy fascination to that pair of visual aid. Hey, as far as Niou was concerned, everything Yagyuu knew about him can be used against him and Niou really did not appreciate such vulnerability. He schooled his face to his perfect poker face, ignoring the amused noise Yagyuu made.

"I wonder…"

"Really, now?" Yagyuu rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

"Uh-huh," Niou mumbled but the rest of his words flew straight out of his mind when Yagyuu folded his spectacles neatly before bringing the visual device to his mouth.

The moment Yagyuu's lips touched the rim of the glasses, Niou knew he was caught.

The moment Yagyuu sinfully dragged his lips over the top rim, eyes glinting with definite lust through the half-lidded gaze he was sporting, Niou knew he was screwed.

The moment his necktie came loose and Yagyuu's lips broke to a grin, Niou knew that Sanada would kill him for limping waay too much at practice.

Maybe he should really prank Hyoutei for this.

Stupid tensai and his sexy megane archetype.

"It's okay, Niou-kun…," Yagyuu whispered, kissing the charm point below Niou's lips and Niou should have panicked when he felt his hands being tugged behind him but those lips moved upwards to his own, caressing sensually but not close enough for a kiss.

Niou heaved a heavy breath when his hands were skillfully tied behind him.

Yagyuu smirked and placed his glasses on Niou, brushing the silver mane as he did so.

"I'm not the only one who look good in glasses."

* * *

Niou should've been proud.

He really should.

It took a lot for him to wake the beast within THE Gentleman. Actually it took him like the whole year to get Yagyuu threw that stupid gentleman mask away and reveal the beast he was hiding. The moment Yagyuu pinned him against the shower room's tile and kissed him senseless while the rest of the team was just outside, preparing for their victory party was a moment of personal victory to him. Later that day he was inwardly cheering in triumph as the gentleman was nowhere near gentle as he become Niou's first sexual experience. A month later, Niou was gloating in pride when Yagyuu rested his head against Niou's shoulder, their sated sighs echoed in the empty student council room.

Now Niou should've been proud when Yagyuu had him half-naked, at the very much open rooftop, during their lunch break where anyone can easily catch them red-handed in the act.

Niou always had that tiny bit of exhibitionist in him anyway.

Although, today was not the case.

"Yagyuuuuu," Niou whined, fist clenching hopelessly underneath his shaking body, "Stop, damn it!"

Yagyuu barely lifted his lips from abusing Niou's nipple to smirk at the whining boy. "Isn't this is one of your wish list, Niou-kun?" He nipped on the exposed bud, earning him a throaty gasp from the trickster. "I'm just merely a humble gentleman fulfilling my dearest's wish."

Niou scowled, squinting through the glasses. "Gentleman my ass…"

A slightly harsh bite on his very abused nipple made him gasped and whined, ice blue eyes instantly glared at the brunette. "I'd rather to not get on the short end of Sanada's wrath today, mind you…," Niou winced when yet another lightning flashed. "He's in a bad mood as it is, what will all the lightning flashing around in a perfectly sunny day…"

Yagyuu hummed, deciding that Niou's collarbone seemed so nice to suck on and he did just that, suckling on the tanned skin of the jutting collarbone. Inwardly, Yagyuu frowned. Niou seemed to be getting skinnier. He made a mental note to feed his boyfriend more after this.

"Yagyuu!"

Yagyuu fumbled on Niou's belt.

"Yaaag—yuu…"

Yagyuu wondered if he should take the pants all the way off or not.

"Hiroshi!"

Yagyuu decided that he should, just because he can spread Niou wider that way.

"Hiro—aah!"

Niou figuratively melted in pleasure when Yagyuu's lips closed on his erection, skillfull hand pumping him hard, not giving him any chance to regain his brain capacity to actually protest. His hands balled into fists beneath him, arms already sore from being crushed under his weight. His vision got blurred. Was it because of the pleasure or the glasses, he didn't know. But the moment Yagyuu hooked one of his legs on the broad shoulder, Niou snapped out of it.

On normal days, he would've loved to piss of Sanada by showing up at practice sore and limping.

But after their loss at the Nationals, Yukimura got as depressed as a demigod can be while Sanada got crankier….Niou was not looking forward for doing laps with the pain of being freshly fucked up in the ass.

Niou Masaharu is NOT _that_ suicidal you know.

God screwed Yagyuu's head up way too much in sex department knowledge while programming the gentleman.

Niou winced when Yagyuu's teeth sunk into the skin of his shoulder, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, his leg was pushed painfully forward that his knee almost touch his shoulder and Niou's protest almost evaporated away out of the heat of the moment.

Almost, was the keyword.

"Hiro—roshi!" Niou gasped, body already flushed deep pink as Yagyuu tilted his head up, staring at him with what could be distinguished as adorably confused if not for the lust visible in the dark eyes. "Stop," he shakily said, heaving heavy breaths. "Please."

Yagyuu looked displeased when he leant forward, keeping eye contact with his tied up lover. "Why should I?" He yanked on the silver mane, lips bloomed to a smirk when a soft pained whine escaped Niou's throat. He really do loved the way those eyes screwed shut in pain before fluttering open, blue irises wide and pleading behind the askew glasses, silver hair in total mess…What a beautiful picture his boyfriend made. "You look… _delectable_ like this, Haru-kun…"

Niou was about to retort when Yagyuu leant close and kissed his charm point before fixing the glasses to set properly on his face. He ran his fingers over Niou's lips, loving the way the soft lips parted willingly to his touch. Yagyuu kissed Niou's forehead before tapping his fingers gently on the lips.

"Suck."

And Niou obeyed, sucking gently on the fingers before dragging his tongue along the digits, coating them thoroughly because he knew he was at the limit of his self-endurance and there was no way he could resist Yagyuu when the gentleman got like _this_ —all calm and collected, fully in control despite the passion and lust in his dark eyes. He could never resist when Yagyuu's beast came out to play. Might as well trying to lessen the pain so that he could actually finish his laps because the darn hickey on his neck and the very obvious limp he knew he will be sporting later would earn him at least a thousand laps. His eyes fluttered shut, cheeks flushed deep pink as he sucked while Yagyuu's fingers gently fucking his mouth. A sigh escaped him and should he opened his eyes and gazed up, he would have noticed the way Yagyuu's eyes dilated, the gentleman's breathing picked up a pace.

Niou really looked good in glasses.

Seemingly satisfied with the show Niou put on for him, Yagyuu decided to be merciful as his fingers slid out of Niou's mouth with a soft pop. Niou leant close to lick the tip of Yagyuu's fingers before his eyes fluttered open and Sanada be damned because Yagyuu was sure he would not be able to resist himself from going all out on his boyfriend when those blue eyes looked at him like _that_ , fogged with desire and need through _his_ glasses, cheeks flushed pink and looking all too soft and supple to touch.

Yagyuu wanted to fuck his boyfriend senseless.

He really wanted to.

Hence, he pushed Niou's shoulder hard onto the floor, hooking both of the tanned slender legs up his shoulders as he pushed a finger in, knowing full well that it will be tighter due to months of obligation to Nationals and avoiding sex. Niou started writhing beneath him, eyes closed, glasses fogged as the trickster panted and gasped, jaw slacked from the feeling of being penetrated. Yagyuu kept his gaze fixed on Niou's face, wanting to engrave the images into his mind as he add another finger, scissoring them inside in his vain attempt to loosen his boyfriend. A soft cry from the trapped trickster signaled him that he has found Niou's sweet spot and he leant down to nibble on Niou's jaw, curling his finger once more to see the way Niou's eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

"Hiroshi," Niou gasped, bucking up against him, one of his leg slid down to wrap around Yagyuu's waist. "Hurry. Please… The bell…"

Yagyuu almost rolled his eyes. "Since when did you care of coming in late to class, Haru-kun?"

Niou scowled. "Since when did you not care of coming in late to class, Hiro-san?"

Yagyuu smirked at the jibe. "Since we dated," he buried his face into Niou's hair, inhaling the scent he had come to love so much. "Since I had a taste of you," he mumbled, trailing his lips to Niou's nose, nibbling playfully on the metal of his glasses that rested on the bridge of Niou's nose. "Since I got addicted to you,"he whispered against the trickster's lips, voice getting huskier. "Since I fell in love with you," he mumbled before catching the soft lips against his own as he pulled out his fingers; the dissatisfied whine from Niou disappeared in their heated kiss.

They broke apart with a gasp, Niou's lips slacked open, bruised and swollen as Yagyuu fumbled with his own pants. Yagyuu did not break the eye contact as he prepared himself, coating his dick with the remains of Niou's saliva on his fingers and his own pre-cum, silently regretting not bringing the lube along with him. Niou's eyes slid shut in submission when he felt Yagyuu's dick prod at his entrance, bracing himself for the intrusion.

Yagyuu nuzzled the glasses up so that he can kiss Niou's eyelids. "Relax, Haru."

Niou didn't give a verbal response but instead nuzzled against Yagyuu's jaw, skewing the glasses even more, soft whimpers falling off his lips.

Yagyuu squeezed Niou's thigh gently before capturing the bruised lips in yet another kiss as he pushed in. He tried to be gentle and go slow, but one look at Niou's pleasure-hazed face, with his glasses at that, Yagyuu lost his cool and thrust hard, fully sheathed himself inside Niou in one go.

The choked gasp that tore out of Niou's throat was muffled by Yagyuu's lips as they kissed languidly, Yagyuu's free hand came up to wipe the tear that the trickster could not hold in. Giving his boyfriend a moment to adjust, Yagyuu started devouring Niou's tanned skin, lips kissing and nibbling on the defined muscles of the younger boy, appreciatively admiring the results of Rikkai's training regime. He kissed, licked, nibbled and bit everywhere he could, to the point that Niou's skin was littered with Yagyuu's mark. He was too engrossed in admiring the purplish bruise he had left on Niou's shoulder when the trickster squirmed uncomfortably beneath him, hips bucking up in need.

Taking the desperate move as a positive sign, Yagyuu started to set a rhythm, thrusting in and out of his writhing boyfriend with a gradually increasing force, all the time keeping his gaze on Niou's face, loving the perfection of his glasses on the handsome face. He changed the angle of his thrust, and watched the way Niou's face contorted into pleasured bliss. He loved the way how Niou now is making his imagination earlier came true.

Niou, glasses askew on his face as he flushed adorably pink when Yagyuu whispered his feelings to him, while fucking him hard to the floor.

Niou, gazing up to him through the slightly fogged glasses, eyes heavily lidded in pleasure as he murmured desperately to Yagyuu, a mix of demands and confessions.

Niou, glasses down so low on his nose as he writhed and whine, voice hoarse and dangerously high-pitched as Yagyuu pounded onto his sweet spot mercilessly, knowing that they were so close.

Niou, glaring at him through the glasses when Yagyuu refused to touch him even after he begged and _Niou Masaharu NEVER begs._

Niou, glasses on his face, looking thoroughly submissive and deliciously fuckable as Yagyuu's hips snapped, forcing his dick deep and hard into Niou's tight ass and Niou came first, splattering his release on his abs.

Yagyuu was the type of the person who loved to fill his lover full with his semen.

But the moment Niou cried out in pleasure, a bit of the trickster's release splattered on his shirt, his gaze fixed on the face Niou was making as he climaxed and he lost it. In a blink, his hips stuttered in rhythm and Yagyuu pulled out quickly just in time to climb onto Niou's chest, splattering his release all over the trickster's face.

Niou felt the warm fluid trickling down his face. He knew that he was a mess. He also knew that he should be grateful for the glasses because it at least protect his eyes from the unexpected move from Yagyuu. He also knew that Yagyuu was staring at his face, and didn't want to think how he looked like right now. Probably like a porn star because fuck Yagyuu came a lot and Niou swore with the way he was still coming down from his euphoric high, his mouth still gaping in soft pants, some of the thick cum dribbled into his mouth…he might made a sexy image. Or a hilarious one. He didn't care. Yagyuu fucked him to exhaustion (like always) and Niou was on the verge of passing out. He didn't care about his still-bound arms. He couldn't feel them anyway so it didn't really bother him. Yagyuu just have to explain this later to Sanada. Niou didn't want to think anymore. He almost fell asleep when he heard the faint clicks of handphone shutters.

Niou gritted his teeth.

He was going to murder Yagyuu after this.

Right after he got some very well-deserved rest.

* * *

 **OMAKE!**

Yagyuu blinked in confusion.

He wished he had his glasses but it was stained beyond belief due to his impulsive act cumming on Niou's face (not that he was complaining, those images were his new treasure) that he has to rely on his very old spare glasses. The old glasses didn't help much as his sight has worsen since the last time he wore this particular glasses and hence he have to go half-blind for the rest of the day and that including tennis practice.

He was coming up with excuses for Niou's absence at the practice as he approached the courts when he saw the three demons walked out of the clubhouse. Well, two of them were walking while Sanada…

Wait, was Sanada limping?

Yagyuu blinked in disbelief.

Yukimura saw him and beamed all too brightly, seemingly to be in an extremely good mood. "Yagyuu," the captain called him. "Practice is cancelled. I've already told the rest. Tell Niou for me okay?"

He dumbly nodded as the three demons left, with Sanada miserably still limping and half-relying on Yanagi for support. Yukimura almost skipped in his step as he led the other two away.

Yagyuu really didn't want to think that Sanada was…never mind. Sanada must have been running laps so much that he was too sore to walk properly. He was not limping because of _other_ reasons.

Yagyuu was on his way to retrieve Niou from the infirmary when he stumbled into a hyper Kirihara.

"Kirihara-kun?" He frowned when the boy grinned at him. A grinning hyper Kirihara is always up to no good.

"Yagyuu-senpai!" Kirihara beamed, waving a binoculars in his hand. "Look, look! Yanagi-senpai lent it to me! Now I can spy on people!"

"Kirihara-kun. That is not appropriate," Yagyuu chided.

Kirihara's cheerful face dropped to a frown. "But buchou and Yanagi-senpai did it….They were spying on some lovers on the rooftop during the lunchour…"

Yagyuu felt his blood ran cold. "What?" he sputtered in panic.

Kirihara seemed oblivious to his panic though. "They didn't let me see but fukubuchou went reeaaalllyy red after Mura-buchou forced him to spy the lovers too." Kirihara looked up at Yagyuu, his face an image of pure innocence. "Ne, Yagyuu-senpai…What do you think the lovers do that make fukubuchou so angry?"

Yagyuu was not going to answer that.

He left the poor confused (still innocent) boy and stormed off to the infirmary, determined to grab Niou and got the hell out of there when his phone rang. He shakily flipped the phone open and froze when he saw the caller's name. Yagyuu visibly gulped and braced himself as he answered the phone.

"Yes, Yukimura-kun?"

"Yagyuu~~" Crap, Yukimura's tone was so sweet.

"Ha—hai?"

"Yanagi and I really enjoyed the show you put up today," Yukimura drawled out and an unmistakably choked noise of Sanada's voice and Yanagi's taunting chuckle can be heard from the background, "…so, I was wondering if you two are up for an orgy…?"

Yagyuu hung up.

 **THE** **END**


End file.
